Intravascular diseases are commonly treated by relatively non-invasive techniques such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). These therapeutic techniques are well known in the art and typically involve use of a guide wire and catheter, possibly in combination with other intravascular devices. A typical balloon catheter has an elongate shaft with a balloon attached to its distal end and a manifold attached to the proximal end. In use, the balloon catheter is advanced over the guide wire such that the balloon is positioned adjacent a restriction in a diseased vessel. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened.
Vascular restrictions that have been dilated do not always remain open. In approximately 30% of the cases, a restriction reappears over a period of months. The mechanism of restenosis is not understood. The mechanism is believed to be different from the mechanism that caused the original stenosis. It is believed that rapid proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells surrounding the dilated region may be involved. Restenosis may be in part a healing response to the dilation, including the formation of scar tissue.
Intravascular treatments, including delivery of radioactive radiation have been proposed as a means to prevent or reduce the effects of restenosis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,939 to Dake et al. suggests that intravascular delivery of radiation may inhibit restenosis. Dake et al. suggest delivering radiation within the distal portion of a tubular catheter. Fischell, in the publication EPO 0 593 136 A1, suggests placing a thin wire having a radioactive tip near the site of vessel wall trauma for a limited time to prevent restenosis. Problems exist in attempting to provide uniform radiation exposure using a point or line source. Specifically, as the radiation varies inversely with the square of distance from a point source and inversely with distance from a line source laying off center near one vessel wall may significantly overexpose the nearby wall while underexposing the further away wall.
Bradshaw, in PCT publication WO 94/25106, proposes using an inflatable balloon to center the radiation source wire tip. In PCT publication WO 96/14898, Bradshaw et al. propose use of centering balloons which allow blood perfusion around the balloon during treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,659 to Tierstein suggests use of a helical centering balloon, attached to a catheter at points about the radiation source to allow perfusion through the balloon, between the balloon and radiation ribbon source.
Use of continuous centering balloons having a beta radiation source within significantly attenuates the beta radiation when the balloon is filled with inflation fluid and the balloon may also allow the radiation source to "warp" when placed across curved vessel regions, allowing the balloon to bend but having the central radiation source lying in a straight line between the two ends. Segmented centering balloons may improve the warping problem but may also increase beta attenuation by allowing blood to lie or flow between the beta source and vessel walls. Balloons allowing external perfusion in general have the aforementioned beta attenuation problem. What remains to be provided is an improved apparatus and method for delivering uniform radiation to vessel interiors to inhibit restenosis.